The use of pledgets in combination with sutures is known. Packages for suture and pledget combinations are also known. An example of a package for retaining surgical devices is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,528, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Pledgets are generally buttressing pads through which a suture can be threaded, used in conjunction with sutures to disperse the suture's holding force over a larger surface area.